A typical kite includes a sail, a support frame, and a harness. The sail is generally constructed from a strong, lightweight material, such as nylon, that is supported on the support frame. The support frame is generally constructed of multiple framing-members that are connectable to form the support frame using framing-member connectors. The harness is tied to the kite in at least two and, preferably, four or more locations on the framing members.
It is known in the art to utilize a modified section of plastic or rubber tubing as a framing-member connector. The tubing section is modified by placing two holes through the tubing sidewall near one end of the tube section. This connection is typical when connecting the spreader framing-member between the leading edge spar framing-members. A stop is generally provided and adhesively connected to the leading edge spars as an aid in properly positioning the connector.
The connections between the sail, the leading edge spars and the spreaders are typically accomplished in the following manner. Each leading edge spar is inserted into one of the sleeves forming the leading edge of the sail. Each sleeve includes one or more cut out sections, or apertures, through which the connection between the leading edge spar and the spreader is accomplished. As the leading edge spar reaches each cut-out, the end of the tubing having the two sidewall holes is placed into the cut-out and the leading edge spar inserted through the sidewall holes and onward through the sleeve to succeeding cut-outs. One end of the spreader is then inserted into the end of the tubing section extending away from the leading edge spar.
It is also known to construct, by molding or casting, framing-member connectors that function as previously described but which provide a more professionally manufactured appearance. One framing-member connector, constructed of a rigid plastic and manufactured in this manner, includes a hinged connection between the two framing-member connection mechanisms and one of the connecting mechanisms includes a gap running longitudinally along its length.
Although this provides an adequate connection between the framing-members this method of connection has some drawbacks. For example, this type connection requires cutting out sections of the leading edge sail sleeve. The cut-outs create pockets that can cause undesirable airflow patterns to develop over the airfoil section of the sail, and, thereby, hinder performance of the kite. In addition, the cut-outs provide an avenue for dirt and other debris to enter and accumulate within the sail's leading edge sleeve. Also, because the connection is generally accompanied by the gluing of stops on the leading edge spars, the leading edge spars are not easily removable from the leading edge sleeve once installed. This can be a problem during competitions when it is necessary to rapidly replace a damaged leading edge spar.
Another drawback inherent in previous connections is the end of the tube that protrudes past the two sidewall holes. The protruding end can snag on the flying line and cause the kite to fall from the sky. This type connection also inhibits the deflection spine orienting of leading edge spars. It would be desirable to have a kite framing-member connector that eliminated some or all of these drawbacks.